Para Shiro
by Ashita no Athena
Summary: Tras la batalla con Sendrak, Shiro recibe la visita de una misteriosa mujer, quien conoce sobre el pasado del ex-Paladín de Voltron antes de entrar a la academia y cuya visita cambiará la vida de ambos.


**DISCALIMER: i do not own anything**

 **NOTA 1: El fandom se puso muy loco despuès de revelar que Shiro es gay, personalmente es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que de esta manera muestro mi apoyo al hermoso personaje que crearon.  
**

 **Nota 2: Para este fanfic, me cree un bacstory algo triste, pero traté que pese a todo se entendiera en la historia.**

 **Nota 3: Cualquier comentario o critica es bienvenida en los review. Disfrútenlo**

 **PARA SHIRO**

Habían pasado tres meses desde la batalla contra Sendrak y aunque lo paladines ya se habían recuperado físicamente de la última batalla, todavía había mucho que hacer tanto en el cuartel como en la tierra.

Ese día, Hunk y Keith habían ido al hangar por un vehículo para hacer exploración terrestre, cuando a lo lejos en el aire, vieron un objeto que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Los chicos pensaron que se trataba de una nave del imperio Galra y estuvieron a punto de dar la alerta, pero se equivocaron. No era una nave Galra la que se acercaba al cuartel, sino una nave terrestre que avanzaba rápidamente.

Un minuto después, la nave descendió en el hangar principal saliendo de esta una mujer. La mujer tenía su largo cabello negro recogido en un chongo, usaba un traje color blanco y cargaba un pequeño portafolio color negro. Al momento que la mujer descendía de la nave, varios oficiales salieron y se reunieron alrededor de ella.

-No la esperábamos

-Debió avisarnos que venía

-Es un honor tenerla aquí.

Esas fueron algunas de las frases con las que los oficiales se dirigían a la recién llegada. La mujer con un gesto de la mano, hizo que los oficiales se callaran de inmediato.

-Gracias por su bienvenida, pero no vine hoy por motivos oficiales sino personales ¿Dónde se encuentra el capitán Shirogane Takashi?

Keith y Hunk que se habían mantenido al margen de la situación, se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de su amigo

-¡Hey Keith! ¿escuchaste eso? -preguntó Hunk emocionado mientras que con una mano jalaba la chaqueta de Keith.

Keith sentía como Hunk jalaba su chaqueta, pero su mente estaba en otro joven paladín tenía la sensación de que conocía a la mujer que acaba de llegar y de repente, recordó el rostro de la mujer.

-Kari...¿eres tú?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Keith logró captar la atención de la mujer quien inmediatamente localizó a los dos paladines parados a lo lejos. La mujer dio las gracias al grupo de oficiales y se dirigió hacia Keith y Hunk.

-¿Keith, ella... porque...- trató de articular la pregunta Hunk, pero la sorpresa le ganaba

-Ah, ella es...

Antes de que pudiera Keith terminar su respuesta, dos fuertes brazos lo estaban abrazando por el torso.

-¡Pequeño Keith, ha pasado mucho tiempo!

Hunk no pudo evitar reír al escuchar como llamaban a su amigo. La mujer era más pequeña en estatura que Keith pues apenas llegaba a los hombros del paladín del león negro que parecía indefenso ante el repentino abrazo. Tres segundos después, Keith alejó a la mujer, recuperando la compostura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sé que han pasado algunos años, pero...

-Sólo es una visita rápida y mejor porque no me presentas a tu amigo.

Keith entonces señaló con el pulgar a la mujer recién llegada.

-Hunk, ella es Kari y Kari él es Hunk, uno de los paladines de Voltron. Supongo que has oído hablar de Voltron.

Kari le dio una mirada de desaprobación a Keith antes de extender la mano.

-Keith, tus modales no han mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Hunk, es un placer conocerte.

Hunk tomó la mano de Kari al instante y le dio un rápido apretón antes de soltarla.

-Claro, igualmente.

-Sus nombres y el de Voltron han salido en cada forma de comunicación posible desde hace más de un año. Pero dejemos eso para después y mejor llévenme con Shiro, necesito hablar con él.

-Claro, síguenos- le dijo Keith

Keith y Hunk giraron en sus talones y caminaron de regreso a la academia seguidos de cerca por Kari.

Mientras tanto, Shiro, Alura y Pidge estaban en la sala de conferencia. Alura y Paidge estaban tratando de hacer funcionar un proyector usando tecnología alteana y terrestre. Shiro estaba revisando unos documentos. Cada uno estaba tan ocupado en sus tareas, que no escucharon los pasos de que alguien se acercaba a la sala, y solo dejaron sus actividades cuando las puertas se abrieron por Hunk y Keith.

-Keith, Hunk ¿Qué ocurre? Se suponía que iban a patrullar- preguntó extrañada Alura.

-Más que suceder algo, nos encontramos a alguien y tuvimos que regresar. - respondió apenado Hunk

-¿A alguien?- preguntó Pidge, muy intrigada.

-¡Hey, Shiro! Hay alguien que vino a buscarte- gritó Keith

Shiro, al igual que Alura y Pidge, se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de los dos jóvenes paladines. Los chicos se hicieron a un lado y la mujer se dirigió directamente hacia Shiro.

-No puede ser...¿Kari?- dijo Shiro con un hilo de voz, visiblemente sorprendido

La mujer que hasta el momento había mantenido un aire de sofisticación, cambió inmediatamente cuando en su cara se dibujó una gran sonrisa, casi infantil, y abrazaba fuertemente al ex-paladín negro.

-¡Me da tanto gusto verte, Takashi!

Todos se quedaron sorprendido, nunca habían escuchado que alguien llamara de esa manera a Shiro. Por su parte, el capitán del Atlas les pidió un momento a solas con la recién llegada y ambos se retiraron de la sala de conferencia.

Shiro y Kari se dirigieron a la habitación de Shiro. Kari se sentó en el sillón, dejando cerca de ella su portafolio mientras que Shiro sacaba de su cocina dos vasos de cristal, hielos y una botella de whisky que le habían regalado. Shiro sirvió dos tragos y le dio uno a Kari antes de sentarse en el sillón. Aunque Shiro no tomaba, sabía que su acompañante solía hacerlo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Takashi.

-Solo ha pasado tres años desde la última vez- respondió Shiro con la mirada fija en la bebida

Kari le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Hay algo que me gustaría hablar contigo, pero antes...

Shiro pensó que a nadie le importaría que se fuera por unos minutos u horas , pero lo que no esperó fue que su salida con la extraña mujer despertaría la curiosidad de los paladines.

-¿Quién esa mujer?- preguntó Alura

-No lo sé pero lo más importante ¿qué es lo que quiere? - secundó Pidge

-Hunk, Keith, ¿saben algo?- preguntó Alura

-Ella es…-comenzó Keith

-No lo sé, pero cuando llegó al hangar un montón de oficiales se le acercaron- agregó rápidamente Hunk

-Sospechoso- dijeron al mismo tiempo Alura y Pidge.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver- sugirió Pidge

Y así, los paladines fueron a la habitación de Shiro que estaba cerrada. Alura y Hunk pusieron sus oídos cerca de la puerta, para intentar escuchar algo, sin éxito alguno al mismo tiempo que Pidge sacaba varias cosas de su mochila. En ese momento, llegó Lance quien caminaba de forma despreocupada.

-Oigan ¿qué hace todo el mundo afuera de la habitación de Shiro?

-Lance ¿No tenías práctica de puntería? -preguntó Pidge

-Fue muy fácil, acabé con todos los blancos en tiempo record- presumió el paladín del león rojo

Keith, quien había sido arrastrado por Hunk hasta el cuarto de Shiro, solo se mantenía lejos de la puerta y de los otros paladines. Su cara de desagrado lo decía todo

-Ahora que ya llegó este- dijo señalando con el pulgar a Lance- ¿puedo irme ya?

-Vamos Keith, no tienes curiosidad por saber quién era esa hermosa y misteriosa mujer- le preguntó Pidge antes de ponerse los audífonos.

-¿Una hermosa y misteriosa mujer?- exclamó Lance, obteniendo su atención.

-Ella es Kari, amiga de infancia de Shiro. Nació en Japón, pero desde hace varios años vive en Suecia- dijo en tono tranquilo y despreocupado Keith- Ahora si ya puedo irme

-Espera un segundo ,¿la conoces?! - exclamó Lance.

-La conocí hace algunos años y a veces viene a la academia para visitar a Shiro.

-Yo no la había visto antes- dijo Hunk antes de que Pidge le diera uno de sus audífonos

-Ella es...

-¡Ya sé!- gritó emocionado Lance, interrumpiendo a Keith- tal vez deberíamos intentar escalar por fuera

-Es un edificio de 12 pisos- lo reganó Kieth

-Tal vez para el miembro de la mano de Marmora sea difícil, pero no para los demás

-¿Cómo si pudieras completar una de sus misiones? Escalar este edificio es pan comido.

-Tienes miedo, por eso no puedes hacerlo

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- riñó Keith con Lance

-Oigan y si mejor intentamos meternos en la calefacción- sugirió Alura

-Imposible, podríamos terminar perdiéndonos- le aconsejó Lance

-Pero podríamos...

-¡Pueden callarse todos! No logramos escuchar nada- gritó Pidge

-¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Alura

-Solo logramos escuchar estática, como si algo nos estuviera sacando.

En ese mismo momento, al otro lado de la puerta, Kari sacó un pequeño cuadrado gris con un botón rojo que, al presionarlo, comenzó a emitir una pequeña luz verde. Shiro no dijo nada, pero sus ojos definitivamente le estaban preguntando sobre el aparato a su acompañante.

\- Es un bloqueador de señal que uso para los entrenamientos. Crea interferencias en 16 señales diferentes que va cambiando constantemente para evitar ser escuchados, creando algo así como un escudo protector. Existe una frecuencia libre que, al encontrarla, este pequeño se rompen. Mis alumnos han tardado una hora en encontrar la señal.

\- ¿Alumnos? - preguntó Shiro

-Hace un año puse una escuela para que niños de bajos recursos puedan estudiar la tecnología en el área de telecomunicación. Cuando se gradúan, ellos deciden a que industria irse incluso si deciden entrar a la milicia, tengo forma de hacerlos entrar.

-Veo que has cambiado mucho, Kari

\- ¿Yo? Si hablamos de cambios creo que superas por creces. Primero desapareces en la misión Kerberos, luego regresas con cinco leones mecánicos, tecnología alienígena y cinco niños que cuidar.

El lugar se quedó en silencio por un segundo antes de que los dos adultos comenzaran a reír.

-Me da mucho gusto hablar contigo, Takashi.

Shiro iba a darle un sorbo al whiskey per Kari puso su mano en la boca del vaso.

-Mejor déjame esto para mí y porque no sacas lo que realmente quieres tomar.

Shiro se paró y se dirigió a su refrigerador para sacar leche fría. Mientras se servía la leche, Shiro decidió hacer una pregunta.

-Kari, ¿por qué estás aquí? No viniste solo a platicar, tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer. No deberías subestimar que nos conocemos desde que éramos unos bebés

-Seguimos siendo unos bebés con mis 24 y tus 26 años- bromeó Kari mientras Shiro se volvía a sentarse con un vaso de leche fría.

Shirogane "Shiro" Takashi y Hikari "Kari" Nobunaga habían nacido en Japón, pero a las tiernas edades de 10 y 15 años habían abandonado el país. Shiro había recibido la oportunidad de hacer una prueba en la Academia Espacial, abandonando su país y convirtiéndose rápidamente en un piloto prometedor. Kari había dejado su país cuando había decidido ingresar a una prestigiosa preparatoria en Suecia tras haber logrado obtener una beca. Cada uno había hecho su vida fuera de Japón, así que ninguno veía al pequeño país como su hogar.

-Antes que te lo diga, quisiera saber, ¿dónde está Adam? Me gustaría ir a saludarlo.

-Adam…falleció hace un año durante la invasión Galra.

Hikari soltó su vaso y dirigió su vista a Shiro, quien vio dolor en los ojos de la chica.

-Yo…lo siento mucho Takashi…yo…quería disculparme. La última vez que los vi a ti, Adam y a Keith me comporté muy grosera pues solo llegué y me fui, pero es que estaba celosa.

\- ¿Celosa?

-Tú y Adam se veían tan felices juntos y yo bueno en ese momento….

Shiro ya no prestaba atención a lo que estaba diciendo Kari, su mente estaba en shock .Solo una pregunta rondaba estaba en su mente "¿Cómo se dio cuenta?"

De repente le llegó el recuerdo de ese día. Después de salir un rato a correr con un Keith de doce años, Adam lo había recibido en la puerta de su cuarto diciendo que alguien lo esperaba. Cuando Shiro abrió la puerta, se encontró con Kari sentada en el sofá. Después de las presentaciones, Adam le pidió hablar con Shiro a solas, alejándose de Kari y Keith. Después de explicarle a Adam que Kari era su amiga de la infancia que venía de Japón al igual que él, regresaron con los otros dos. Cinco minutos después Kari simplemente les dijo que tenía una emergencia y se fue.

La mente de Shiro seguía repasando el evento, tratando de adivinar cómo se había dado cuenta de su relación, que no escuchaba que su amiga le estaba llamando por su nombre.

-Takashi, Takashi...¡Shiro!

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Shiro, su mente regresó al presente y se dio cuenta que Kari sostenía su cara con ambas manos de manera tierna y maternal

-Shiro, está bien.

-¿Qué...

Pero antes de que Shiro dijera algo, Kari volvió a sorprenderlo abrazándolo fuertemente por el torso.

-Aunque Adam ya no esté con nosotros, le voy a estar eternamente agradecida porque él te amó como nadie más.

Shiro en ese momento le devolvió el abrazo, abrazando a Kari fuertemente

-Hikari...

-Shiro, recuerda esto: No importa quien sea tu pareja, o como te veas con el cabello blanco y el brazo mecánico, tú siempre serás el Takashi Shirogane que conozco. Eso no cambiará la hermosa alma del Takashi que conozco. Estuve contigo cuando tu mamá y papá murieron y estuviste conmigo cuando mi papá murió. Estaré contigo hoy, mañana y siempre sin importar nada.

Shiro no le había contado a Kari sobre que su alma había sido colocada en un cuerpo de un clon. De hecho, no pensaba que le creyera, pero eso no importaba pues de alguna manera Shiro se dio cuenta que ella lo intuía.

-Ahora- le dijo Hikari mientras se separaba de Shiro- pasemos a lo que en realidad vine. Hikari abrió el portafolio negro y sacó una pila de papeles.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Shiro mientras hojeaba la pila de hojas.

-Eso es un papel en el que dices que de manera voluntaria abandonas nuestro compromiso. Tu llegada junto con la de Voltron fue anunciado de manera internacional. Si nuestras familias planean hacer un movimiento para tratar de regresarnos a Japón, sería ahora.

Shiro pestaño, lo había olvidado por completo, pero Kari y él estaban comprometidos. Cuando tenían siete y cinco años el tío de Shiro junto con el padrastro y madre de Kari habían decidido comprometerlos, supuestamente como una forma de asegurar el futuro de ambas familias. Desde entonces, ninguno de los dos había hablado del asunto, pues para ellos su relación era otra.

-La verdadera razón por la que vine aquella vez, fue porque creí que tenía el plan perfecto para librarme del compromiso: tener pareja. Así no habría forma que me obligaran a casarme. Para mi mala suerte, no había encontrado a nadie así que vine aquí para pedirte ayuda, pero cuando llegué me diste una agradable sorpresa. Tú tenías pareja y no para romper el compromiso sino para ser feliz alado de alguien.

Kari sacó una pluma negra de su saco, y la sostuvo en su mano, muy cerca de Shiro.

-He consultado a diferentes abogados, no hay forma de que lo rechacen. Solo tienes que firmarlo, pero ten en cuenta esto: una vez que lo firmes, estarás renunciando a la herencia de tu familia y lo más seguro es que nunca más puedas regresar a Japón.

La duda pasó por Shiro por un segundo pero se fue tan rápido como llegó.Shiro tomó la pluma y firmó el documento. Aunque había nacido en Japón, su vida entera estaba en la Academia Espacial así que no poder regresar a su país de origen no era una gran pérdida.

-Listo ¿y tú?

Hikari sacó del portafolio otra pila de hojas, de la cuál en la primera hoja se podía leer su nombre. Ella también había hecho su vida fuera del pequeño país.

-Listo, eso es todo. Ahora somos una mujer y un hombre libres- le comentó mientras tomaba las dos pilas de hojas y las volvía a meter en el portafolio- y terminamos justo a tiempo.

Shiro no entendió a qué se refería hasta que el pequeño aparato se rompió. Kari sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando presionó el botón para abrirla, ahí estaban los cinco paladines de Voltrón: Keith, Alura, y Lance (quien se suponía estaba en práctica de tiro) discutiendo sobre cuál era la mejor forma de entrar a la habitación de Shiro para conocer a la extraña mujer que había llegado. Por su parte, Pidge y Hunk estaban con el viejo transmisor de Pidge, aquél con él que habían descubierto la transmisión de Voltron

-Interesante grupo de niños los que tienes, Takashi- le dijo Kari mientras le daba una media sonrisa a Shiro, quien se le respondió con el mismo gesto.

Cuando escucharon la voz de Kari, todos se quedaron quietos.

-Permítanme presentarme jóvenes paladines, yo soy ….

-Ella es Kari, mi hermana. Bueno no somos hermanos de sangre, pero crecimos juntos- dijo Shiro, terminando la presentación de Kari.

Kari se dirigió a Pidge y Hunk.

-Ustedes han sido quienes han encontrado una frecuencia libre en mi escudo ¿verdad?

Los jovenes asintieron que la cabeza, sin estar seguros de que esperar. Kari bajó su vista al reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

-¡Wow! 15 minutos, has puesto en vergüenza a mis chicos. Toma- le dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su saco y se la daba a Pidge- si alguna vez tú o tu amigo se cansan del ejército, pueden venir a verme. Ahora debo irme ya.

Dicho esto, se fue corriendo. Shiro y el resto de los paladines la siguieron hasta afuera del cuartel. Cuando llegaron, ella ya estaba subiendo a su nave.

-¡Prometo venir a verlos pronto! –gritó mientras la nave despegaba- pero por hoy nos vemos.

De esa manera, la extraña visita terminó tan rápidamente como había comenzado. Todos los paladines se quedaron viendo a la nave alejarse hasta que ya no se veía más. Pidge entonces comenzó a leer la tarjeta de la mujer.

-Espera un segundo, aquí dice Loto Blanco, Kari Nobunaga, directora ¿ella es ésa Kari?-gritó Piidge, señalando el lugar por donde la nave se había ido

-No me importa lo que diga, si es un teléfono voy a usarlo para contactarla- dijo Lance mientras tomaba la tarjeta de los dedos de Pidge.

Pidge entonces fue más rápida y se la volvió a arrancar de los dedos de Lance.

-¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Alura

-Loto Blanco es una empresa que es famosa por proveer la mejor tecnología para la creación de comunicadores tanto de uso personal como para uso militar- explicó Hunk- sus piezas siempre tienen el grabado de una flor.

Pidge y Hunk estaban sorprendidos pues ahora ya entendían porque los había intentado reclutar mientras que Alura se veía feliz. Alura había usado varias piezas para sus creaciones que tenían la imagen de una extraña flor y Pidge le había explicado que las piezas no habían sido creadas por el ejército. Las piezas habían resultado altamente competentes para la creación de tecnología humana con alteana .Alura pensó que tal vez la próxima vez que viera a esa mujer, podría conversar con ella para hablarle sobre su tecnología y cómo mejorarla.

-En ese caso, la próxima vez que la vea la sorprenderé con excelente puntería- dijo Lance, usando lo que él pensaba era su tono de seductor- la voy a sorprender

-Olvídalo Lance- le respondió Shiro- Ella sabe arquería además de 3 distintas artes marciales. No creo que sea fácil de impresionar.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Ahí va mi oportunidad.

La forma de decir eso, hizo que todo el mundo rompiera en risas. Hunk se dirigió a Keith quien seguía con la vista puesta en el cielo

-Keith dijiste que la conocías de antes ¿cuándo fue eso?

-Poco tiempo después de entrar a la academia espacial, rompí un dispositivo que aseguraban permitiría la comunicación entre la Tierra y Putón. Shiro me dijo que no me preocupara y al día siguiente Kari apareció no solo trayendo un dispositivo nuevo, sino tres de ellos. Ahora Hunk, debemos irnos, ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo

-No, espera…..

Hunk y Keith se fueron a patrullar al mismo tiempo que el resto de los paladines regresaron a la Academia a retomar sus actividades antes de la llegada de la extraña mujer.

Shiro , por su parte, sabía que Kari tenía una reunión de emergencia con varios líderes militares y de otros ámbitos para restaurar los satélites que habían sido destruidos durante la invasión Galra. Esa había sido la razón que al verla llegar a la Academia había estado tan sorprendido, pero ahora estaba feliz de haberla visto. Tal vez ahora no podía cambia su pasado y su futuro se veía incierto tras la invasión Galra pero sabía que había cosas que no iban a cambiar, ni hoy ni nunca.

Días después, en el pequeño país de Japón, dos de las familias más influyentes en la corte imperial habían sacado una importante noticia: estaban buscando herederos. Nadie sabía que había pasado, pero desde que habían recibido unos papeles, todo había cambiado en las dos casas. Desde entonces, algunos especulaban que tal vez en los papeles les habían dado la noticia de la muerte de sus dos herederos que no habían regresado a casa desde hacía años. Las familias no dijeron nada, así que simplemente se convirtió en un rumor que decían aquí y allá.


End file.
